


So We're Caught up in Drama (everybody's talking)

by ShinyTheWeirdo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Family Dynamics, Gen, Improv class but i have no idea how they work so i tried, No beta we die like Wilburs pets in that one series (TM), SBI FAMILY DYNAMIC POG, Techno pog, i tried okay, is this fluff or crack idk, more tags to be added when i upload the second part, philza pog, some minor angst ig, techno coming in clutch, tommy pog, wilbur pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyTheWeirdo/pseuds/ShinyTheWeirdo
Summary: “Techno? Techno, where are you? You missed your cue!” Shouted Scott from the sidelines.Or;Dream SMP but it's all actually a bunch of teenagers in Drama club(Title stemming from the song Drama by AJR)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168





	So We're Caught up in Drama (everybody's talking)

“MY L’MANBERG, PHIL! MY FOREVER GREAT UNFINISHED SYMPHONY!” Wilbur manically laughed, slamming his hand down on the button.   
  
“Wil, no. You didn’t-”   
  
Explosion noises shot out, Phil falling to the floor.   
  
Phil staggered back up, looking Wilbur in the eyes. Tears began to fall down his face solemn.   
  
“Phil.” Wilbur gasped out. “Kill me. Do it.” And Wilbur fumbled with his belt, before tossing a sharp diamond sword at him.

“I can’t!” Phil yelled, backing away from the weapon. “You’re my SON! No matter what you do, no matter what you’ve done,  _ I can’t. _ ” He begged the boy in front of him. The man he had raised from the ground up.

“Phil. They all want you to! Look out, they all want you to.” Wilbur whispered to the man in front of him. His voice small, but the grin on his face as wide as can be. “DO IT PHIL! EVERYTHING WE WORKED FOR IS GONE NOW!”

Phil stood up, his hands trembling, picking up the sword on the ground. He raised the sword high above his head, his eyes shut with tears streaming down his face. He brought the sword down.

Wilbur fell to the ground, blood pouring out his chest wound, sword cutting deep inside of him. He smiled up at Philza, eyes still holding their insanity as he spoke, “It was never meant to be.”   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lights went dark.   
  
  
“Techno? Techno, where are you? You missed your cue!” Shouted Scott from the sidelines.   
  
Wilbur and Phil went over to stare at Techno, twin unimpressed looks on their faces as he shot up out of his seat in the audience.    
  
  
“Why were you sleeping!? We were doing an awesome job and you were just  _ sleeping _ !” Wilbur shouted at the pink-haired teen. Techno gave Wilbur a challenging look, “You see, I am not even supposed to be here, Wi. I’m actually supposed to be at fencing practice, but  _ somebody _ thought I should instead be here with you nerds in improv class.   
  
“So you decide to ruin our after school activity because Mr. Scott thought you could get some extra credit by helping us? You were given a choice! Tommy was given a choice! You both chose to be here, and I don’t see Tommy sleeping in the audience!” Phil shot back at the younger, annoyance clear on his face. He loved his brother, of course, but he could be a pain when he wanted to be.   
  
“That’s because Tommy  _ likes _ acting! I just like chaos and fighting!” Techno shouted at his older brothers. “Techno, this is an  _ improv _ class! You can cause as much chaos as you want as long as it works with the story!” Wilbur sighed frustratedly.”Tommy probably would have said no if he had to act all priss and proper.”   
  
Techno said nothing in reply, just grabbing his bag and walking away, leaving two stunned brothers in the dust. The two made eye contact before returning to their spots on the stage.   
  
“Okay, how about we start from where we left off! Phil and Wilbur, please get into your spots! Tommy, come out and act like you are on the battlefield watching the explosion,” Scott told the group calmly.   
  
Tommy walked out from where he was sitting, up onto the stage. Dressed in his usual red and white shirt, with a green bandana tied around his neck.   
  
Wilbur dropped himself onto the floor, holding his hand to his chest in a certain manner, converting pain when he was completely fine. Philza dropped down beside him, looming over him, fake tears starting to come down his face once again.

“And…. BEGIN!”    
  
The class watched in anticipation as Tommy walked through the scene, emitting faked whimpers as he limped across the rumble. 

“Wilbur- no, how could you-” Tommy began to say.   
  
  


Gentle footsteps thumped against the stage’s wooden floor, the sound of a smooth silk-like cape being dragged across it followed. There was silence as Tommy held his breath, surprise too real to be faked spreading across his face. A low, deep, menacing laugh was heard, coming from behind a cute pig mask. Though, all the sweetness was taken from it as pure gray eyes bore into his.

  
  


“You think you are the hero, Tommy?” A monotonous voice spoke, gasps being heard throughout the room, even Wilbur and Phil looking on in awe at the man before them.

“You want to be a hero, Tommy? Do you think you are a hero? Let me tell you a story, Tommy!” Techno said chuckled, his voice raising an octave, scaring the audience. “There was a man called Theseus. His country, his country was in danger, Tommy. And he sent himself forward, he slayed the  _ minotaur _ , Tommy. Do you know what they did to him? They exiled him. He died in disgrace. That’s what happens to heroes, Tommy. The Greeks knew the score.” 

Everyone went silent.

“Techno what are you doing-” Tommy gasped, eyes wide, though they held an excited spark in them.

“But if you want to be a hero Tommy, that's fine. If you want to be a hero Tommy, THEN DIE LIKE ONE!” Techno breathed, his usually monotonous voice elevating drastically at the end as he raised a fake crossbow up to his, aiming at the blonde boy in front of him. He let go of the string, shooting the fake arrow towards Tommy.   
  
Tommy staggered back, clutching the space the arrow hit as if he had been injured. He looked Techno in the eyes as he fell, slowing his breathing as he shut his eyes.

Techno panted, heart racing. That had been surprisingly….fun-? He smirked, the simple gesture making him seem all the more terrifying to an outsider.

The lights shut off again.   
  
  
  


“THAT WAS AMAZING, TECHNO! WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU COULD DO THIS?” Wilbur cheered, springing up from his fallen position. It was crazy to think this was the man who, moments ago, appeared dead and insane. Well, maybe the insanity was still there...

“Yeah, Techno! That was brilliant! You should join us more often!” Philza laughed, smiling brightly alongside Wilbur. “You didn’t need to interrupt me though,” Tommy grumbled, pouting that his spotlight was stolen, by his own brother no less. Though, only his closest friends and family knew how proud and impressed he was of Techno.

Techno’s shoulders dropped, him getting out of “character” as he smiled at his family. “What can I say? It’s tough being the best!” He laughed, jumping off the stage gracefully, almost like a dance only he knew as he exited the auditorium. 

  
  


“How are we related to him again..”   
  
“We aren’t. We’re all adopted”   
  
“Oh yeah”

  
  



End file.
